Criando Malvas
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: No les llames Zombies! No lo son! No se alimentan de Cerebros, y no estan muertos...por lo menos ya no! Por qué mejor no dices que no quieres que llame al rubio "Zombie"?..... AKUROKU CAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Axel y Roxas no son mios! T.T

**Criando Malvas**

**Capítulo 1**

El joven Axel tenía exactamente 13 años, 25 días y 17 segundos cuando descubrió que no era exactamente como los demás chicos.

Una mosca había ido a posarse sobre un jarrón y su madre la había golpeado, matándola. Después, se marchó a la cocina. El joven Axel, curioso, fue a tocarla con cuidado. Al hacerlo sucedió algo asombroso: La mosca movió las alas, se levantó y alzó el vuelo.

El joven Axel restó perplejo ante tamaña hazaña y nunca dijo nada. Tampoco dijo nada cuando, justo un año con 4 meses y 26 días después su madre murió de una parálisis cerebral mientras le peinaba. Axel se acercó a ella y la tocó de forma inocente, pero había algo en sus extraños poderes que desconocía: al revivir a una persona, pasado un minuto.... otra vida debía irse en su lugar (mientras Axel observaba a su recién resucitada madre, el padre del vecino, que regaba las plantas, murió de repente).

Y aún había algo más que el joven desconocía de sus poderes, y lo descubriría de la peor manera posible.

Mientras su madre le ponía bien las sabanas para dormir, le besó en la frente. Al instante cayó muerta al suelo.  
El joven Axel la tocó una y otra vez, pero esta vez no ocurrió nada. Entonces se dio cuenta que si volvía a tocar a la persona resucitada, ésta moría para siempre.

En el funeral que se hizo conjunto para su madre y para el padre del vecino, éste, que tenía 7 años, 13 días y 28 segundos de vida, no podía entender cómo su padre se había marchado. Al no tener madre lo mandarían a vivir a casa de sus tías, unas personas algo excéntricas. Axel miró al jovencito: era dulce, tierno, inocente y triste, rubio como los ángeles. Al pelirrojo, pues Axel era pelirrojo, siempre le había parecido un encanto de niño y se querían mucho. Al verlo tan triste, acercó su rostro a él para confortarle, pero el pequeño niño giró el rostro en ese momento, quedando sellados sus labios. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, pero hasta después de unos segundos no se separaron, sonrojados.

Aquel había sido el primer y último beso para el joven Axel y su vecinito, Roxas.

El padre de Axel, incapaz de cuidarlo, ya que sufría unos extraños trastornos del comportamiento, lo metió en un internado, y Roxas fue llevado a casa de sus extrañas tías.  
Así, se separaron, y ya nunca se volverían a ver.....

Al salir del internado, Axel se hizo pastelero, vocación que había heredado de su madre.

Vivía en un pequeño piso sobre su pastelería, The Pie Hole, que había abierto en la ciudad de Radiant Garden. Tenía exactamente 23 años, 19 días y 39 minutos. Sus pasteles se habían hecho famosos por toda la ciudad a pesar de su juventud.

Y lo que también se había hecho famoso era su simpático..."don". Para la única persona conocedora de los poderes de Axel éstos se habían convertido en un chollo.

Barrett Wallace era un hombre de color y tenía 35 años, 2 días y 49 minutos cuando conoció el don del pastelero.

Le ofreció trabajar junto a él, que era una especie de investigador cazador de recompensas. Axel hablaría con los muertos y ellos cobrarían las recompensas.

Al pastelero no le hacía nada de gracia esa propuesta, pero como era su amigo accedió y ayudó en algún caso que otro.

Hasta que un día algo que apareció en la tele le dejó con la boca abierta:

"El cadáver del joven turista se ha encontrado flotando a la deriva. Por lo visto parece un caso de suicidio, se dice que se tiró por la borda del yate. No llevaba pasajeros con él."  
Axel observó algo extrañado las noticias. Había algo que le sonaba, pero no podía recordar el qué.

Cogió un bastón con una mano en la punta y acarició a su perro, que lo miró.

Se levantó y bajó a la pastelería.

-Digby no se molesta porque no le acaricias?-preguntó una vez allí su joven ayudante.

La chica en cuestión se llamaba Naminé y era una joven de 17 años y 2 días de cabello rubio, algo obsesionada con el pastelero.

-Ya lo acaricio.- aclaró Axel.  
Naminé lo miró: -Me refiero a acariciarlo con la mano...

-Soy alérgico al tacto de los perros.-dijo Axel, dejando el asunto zanjado:-Él lo sabe y me perdona, así que le parece bien.

Naminé se sentía contrariada por la indiferencia que el pastelero sentía hacia ella.

De repente entró Barrett en la pastelería y llamó la atención de Axel, que se acercó.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas:  
-Escucha, has visto hoy las noticias?-le preguntó Barrett. Axel asintió.

-Bueno, pues la agencia de viajes del turista solitario cree que no ha sido un suicidio y ofrecen una gran suma por descubrir qué ha pasado.

Axel negó con la cabeza-Oh, no, me niego. Otra vez no, me juraste que no volverías a pedírmelo...

-Ya lo sé, lo sé, pero la suma que ofrecen es de 600.000 gils, qué te parece?

Axel le dijo que se lo pensaría.

-Bien, tienes tiempo hasta mañana.... antes del funeral.-Barrett se puso en pie, se despidió y se marchó.

Cuando el pastelero acabó la jornada y volvió a su casa por la noche puso la tele un rato. En todos los canales ofrecían la noticia del turista suicida. Fue cambiando canales hasta que uno captó su atención:

"Los gerentes del yate nos han confirmado la identidad del Turista Solitario. Su nombre era Roxann Charles y procedía de Twilight Town, a donde suponemos volvía tras unas vacaciones...." La pantalla ofrecía imágenes del joven.

Axel quedó de piedra, consternado:-Roxas!!

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Barrett. Ambos se dirigieron a la funeraria donde se encontraba el cadáver.

-Por qué ese cambio de opinión?-preguntó el hombre de color, curioso y escéptico.

Axel parecía nervioso y perturbado:- Era mi vecino cuando éramos pequeños... y fue mi ...bueno, nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

El negro asintió:-Ya veo.

-Bueno, digamos que quiero saber que es lo que le pasó...y despedirme de él...-dijo Axel.

Una vez dentro del edificio les atendió el dueño: Un hombre gordo y orondo, con cara amable pero con un deje de malicia en los ojos y en los labios. Saludó a Barrett y les dejó pasar a la sala del féretro.

Axel le pidió a Barrett de estar a solas..por intimidad y esas cosas. Tampoco le gustaba revivir a nadie ante espectadores. Barrett enarcó una ceja y cerró la puerta, dejando al pastelero solo con el ataúd dentro del cual se hallaba el amor de su infancia y el único en su vida.

Axel abrió la tapa, temiendo lo que podía encontrar. Y allí estaba. Cual bella durmiente, con la belleza paralizada del cuerpo, como si los ángeles hubieran decidido mantenerlo bello por toda la eternidad. Su dorado cabello, alborotado de un modo gracioso, estaba apoyado en el blanco cojín, y la dulzura que su rostro reflejaba daba la falsa impresión de que despertaría de un momento a otro. El corazón del pastelero se encogió dentro de su pecho. Y mientras programaba el cronómetro se preguntaba qué palabras le diría o qué haría.

Tampoco sabía bien dónde tocar a su bella durmiente para que despertara: acercó su dedo...a los labios? demasiado osado.....la mejilla? sí, una suave caricia en la mejilla...

Al tocarlo, el joven despertó de repente, se levantó como un resorte y buscó algo con qué golpearle. Axel retrocedió confundido y miró su cronometro. El chico miró a ambos lados:-Quien eres? Donde estoy?-Desafiante, alteado.

Axel tartamudeó los más coherentemente que pudo:-Roxas...me recuerdas?

El rubio levantó la vista. Lo cierto era que en sus 16 años de vida nadie salvo su padre y el pastelero le había llamado así.-.....Axel?-preguntó con una dulzura e inocencia inusitada. -Donde estoy...? Qué pasó durante el viaje....

-Te mataron, Roxas. Recuerdas quien lo hizo? Le viste la cara?-preguntó Axel, alborotado y estresado. La visión de la persona que había sido su amor y que en menos de un minuto perdería para siempre le dañaba en lo más profundo del alma.

Éste negó con la cabeza:-No vi quien me mató-dijo el chico.-Solo recuerdo que estaba en la cubierta mirando el mar pensando en mis cosas y alguien me puso una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza y me tiró al mar...después estoy aquí y te encuentro aquí... que eres, san pedro?-preguntó sonriendo con dulzura.

Axel miró el reloj y respondió:-No, mira...te mataron, pero ahora yo te he revivido durante un minuto... quería verte y despedirme por última vez....

Roxas salió del ataúd y se acercó a él

-Por que.... bueno....fuimos...nuestro primer beso...-dijo Axel, sonrojado y tímido.

Roxas sonrió:-Si ahora voy a morir....y tú fuiste mi primer beso....-sonrió- quieres que nos demos un último beso....? El primero y el último.....-Sin tocarle, se puso de puntillas y acercó su rostro.

La mente del pastelero corría a toda velocidad y había dejado de mirar el reloj.  
Y mientras intentaba pensar en que se le acababa el tiempo con la persona que amaba, a otra persona también se le acabó el tiempo.

El dueño de la funeraria corrió al retrete y únicamente llegó a sentarse cuando el minuto de la vida de Roxas llegó a su fin sin que el pastelero le devolviera a su letargo.

Axel miró el reloj y suspiró. Se alejó dos pasos de Roxas y le sonrió condescendiente.

-No....no quiero matarte de nuevo. -le señaló el féretro.-Métete aquí y espera a que vuelva. Volveré enseguida a buscarte, te lo juro.

Roxas se había metido de nuevo en el lecho y se tumbó, haciéndose el dormido mientras el pastelero cerraba la tapa y salía de la habitación.

Barrett estaba afuera, impaciente.-No sabe quién le mató-explicó Axel a toda prisa.

El negro se quejó y masculló algunas cosas mientras se marchaba para salir de aquél lugar.

Pero cuando Axel abrió de nuevo la puerta de la habitación el ataúd había desaparecido.

Lo habían colocado en un coche que se dirigía al pueblo natal de Roxas para el entierro...Twilight Town.

Axel le explicó lo sucedido a Barrett, pidiéndole el coche para que lo llevase a Twilight Town antes de que enterraran a Roxas.

Barrett sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría si transcurrido un minuto no se remataba a la víctima.

-Serás cabrón!!! Yo estaba detrás de la puerta!-le gritó indignado.

En efecto, si la persona resucitada no era muerta de nuevo, una persona que estaba en esos instantes alrededor moría en su lugar. Barrett estaba enfadado.

-Ya sé que tienes motivos para estar enfadado...pero, no me dio tiempo a pensar...simplemente no pude hacerlo...-intentó disculparse el pastelero.

Y mientras Axel se dirigía a su encuentro, Roxas estaba dentro del féretro, sonriendo pensando en el encuentro que se había producido y de cuando el pastelero volvería a buscarle.

El pelirrojo llegó al cementerio y corrió en busca del ataúd. Lo encontró sólo, dentro de una tumba sin cerrar. Probablemente al enterrador no le habían dado propina. Bajó a toda prisa y abrió la tapa.

Roxas lo miró sonriendo con dulzura con aquellos ojos de un color azul del cielo.

Axel tragó un poco y se apartó para dejarle salir.

-Entonces, ni un abrazo siquiera?-preguntó Roxas, mientras estaban sentados en la pastelería. -Aunque estés triste y necesites que te reconforte? Ni siquiera entonces puedo tocarte?

Axel le negó:-No..por que si volviera a tocarte morirías sin remedio y para siempre...

Roxas se sentó bien y suspiró: -Entonces de besos ya ni hablamos.-dijo.

El pastelero le miró algo extrañado y alzó una ceja. Después se entristeció un poco.

Barrett entró en la sala:-Bueno, así que tenemos un muerto aquí que no sabe como le han matado.

Axel lo miró consternado.

-Oye Roxas, es importante que nadie te vea ahora. No pueden reconocerte, así que es mejor que no salgas de mi casa...

Roxas lo miró:-Y mis tías? Tampoco puedo verlas a ellas?

La cuestión es esta: Las tías de Roxas, Lily y Viviann, tenían graves trastornos y no eran propensas al salir a la calle ni al contacto con nadie. Cuando el padre de Roxas murió y el pequeño llegó a la casa, se dedicó por completo en cuidarlas y llenar sus extrañas vidas con la esperanza de que algún día saldrían a la calle de nuevo.

Al enterarse de la muerte de Roxann, su vida quedó vacía de nuevo.

Roxas miró suplicante al pastelero, pero aún y a su pesar, éste se mostró impasible.

-Lo siento, pero no pueden verte. Te arriesgas a que te reconozcan....

El rubio suspiró resignado y se cruzó de brazos.

Una vez en casa de Axel se llevaría una nueva sorpresa. Un hermoso setter irlandés corrió a él y lo saludó moviendo la cola, como si ya lo conociera. Roxas lo abrazó y acarició sonriendo. -Es precioso....

-Se llama Digby.-Dijo Axel. Roxas lo miró extrañado mientras acariciaba al perro.

-Tu perro también se llamaba Digby...

-Es Digby-aclaró el pastelero. Roxas lo miró:-Veo que utilizas tus poderes muy a menudo...

El pastelero no dijo nada. -Entonces, tampoco a él no le puedes tocar? Pobre Digby...-dijo, mientras le hacía mimitos al animal.

Axel entornó los ojos. -Tú dormirás en mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá. -dijo, y se retiró de la habitación.

Roxas se tumbó en la cama, confundido por todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo del día. Miró al perro y suspiró. Se le iba a hacer muy duro no poder tocar a la persona que amaba. Al mismo tiempo le estaba eternamente agradecido por haberle salvado la vida...o devuelto.

Mientras, el pastelero estaba tumbado en el sofá y también pensaba en el joven Roxas.

No entendía del todo por qué lo había dejado vivir... y pensaba también que de no haber muerto nunca habría sabido de él..y que ahora viviría con él, a su lado, en su misma casa. Pero no podía tocarle. Suspiró y estiró la mano hasta tocar el respaldo del sofá, que estaba pegado a la pared, y se durmió.

Al otro lado, en la habitación del pastelero, Roxas también había dejado su mano en reposo en la pared, y se había dormido.

Al día siguiente Roxas se quedó en casa del pastelero mientras éste bajaba a trabajar. Al poner el televisor únicamente vio noticias sobre su muerte. Así que decidió no hacer caso al pastelero.

Vestido como de incógnito, salió por la puerta, pero se encontró con Naminé, que vivía en el piso de al lado. La rubia se quedó muy sorprendida al verle y se extrañó mucho.

-Soy un amigo de Axel.-dijo Roxas.

-Vaya! Te pareces al chico ese que han encontrado muerto, al turista solitario!-dijo, riendo como una tonta. Después se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde y no quería hacer esperar al pastelero.

Roxas miró confundido a aquella chica que se alejaba escaleras abajo.

Barrett estaba en la pastelería riñendo a Axel por lo que había hecho. La persona que había muerto en lugar de Roxas había sido el dueño de la funeraria.

Si querían cobrar la recompensa que la empresa de viajes ofrecía por Roxas, y Barrett la quería, debían averiguar quién lo había matado.

-Quién querría matarlo? Con lo dulce que es.... tenía que ser tan buena persona....-comentó Axel.

-Pues yo creo que lo tienes idealizado-dijo Barrett, escéptico.

-La verdad es...que no soy tan inocente como él cree....-murmuró la voz del crío, que acababa de entrar en la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde se encontraban.

-Que quieres decir?-preguntó Axel, sorprendido.

-Bueno, digamos que la empresa de viajes me ofreció unas vacaciones gratis siempre que trajese algo que ellos querían...-explicó.

-Traficabas con droga...?-preguntó Axel consternado. Roxas se mordió el labio semi sonriendo:-Mejor...con monos...

-Monos?-preguntó Barrett.

La cosa estaba así: La agencia de viajes había ofrecido a Roxann Charles que fuera de viaje y que una vez allí trajese las estatuas de unos monos de jade. El joven accedió, pero lo que no sabía era que su travesía acabaría antes de llegar a puerto.

Una noche, en el barco, se dejó la llave dentro de su habitación sin darse cuenta, pero al mirar por la borda vio el plástico de la bolsa y notó como le apretaban el cuello. Después ya no notó nada más.

El pastelero quedó consternado al oír semejante historia.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a la agencia de viajes para saber por qué te mataron-dijo Barrett.

Una vez allí vieron que ya era tarde y que su amigo el de la bolsa se les había adelantado.

Barrett le quitó la bolsa de plástico y Axel tocó a la mujer. Ésta cuando despertó miró sorprendida a Roxas.

-Eres del comité de bienvenida? Estoy en el cielo o el infierno?  
-Tú sabías que me matarían?-preguntó Roxas.

Ella asintió:-Sí, pensaba que lo intentarían, si. De haber sido seguro habría ido yo misma, no crees? Pero parece que no ha servido de mucho...

-Quién quería los monos?-le preguntó Roxas, pero en ese momento la mujer se había acercado a Axel y le tocó en la mejilla. Al pastelero no le dio tiempo de apartarse y la mujer cayó muerta de nuevo.

-Oh, mierda!-se quejó Barrett.

-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a hacerlo-se disculpó Axel.

-Así nunca sabremos quién nos mató...-suspiró Roxas.

Barrett observaba la escena del crimen:-Si ha matado a la mujer eso quiere decir que no te consiguió robar los monos...

-No, -dijo Roxas-Porque me había dejado la llave de la habitación dentro. -se quedó pensando un momento.

-A donde llevan las cosas de uno cuando se muere?-preguntó inquisidoramente.

Axel le miró intranquilo.

-Con los familiares-dijo Barrett.

Las tías Lily y Viviann no sabían que estaban a punto de recibir una visita inesperada....

Camino de Twilight Town, Axel miraba a su alrededor, recordando el pueblo donde se había criado. Roxas iba vestido con una larga gabardina y una capucha negra, ya que no podían permitir que le descubrieran o reconocieran.

Roxann Charles pensaba en sus tías. Sintió angustia al imaginar que ellas corrían gran peligro por su culpa.

El panadero le miró preocupado, y aunque deseaba tranquilizarlo, no podía darle el abrazo que necesitaba.

Barrett conducía lo más rápido que podía. Estaba terriblemente enfadado. Al morir la mujer de la agencia de viajes no podría cobrar la recompensa. Y además tenía que salvarle la vida a dos extrañas y desconocidas mujeres tías de un muerto que debía seguir muerto.

Roxas miró el rostro del panadero. -Como te hiciste eso?-le señaló las cicatrices que éste llevaba en las mejillas, bajo los ojos verdes y brillantes.

El panadero no le respondió. Acababan de llegar a casa de Lily y Viviann.

Bajó del coche y cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió al asesino debatiéndose colgado de un árbol y a Lily y Viviann observándole con enfado en el rostro.

La tía Lily tenía el cabello corto y negro, caído a capa por los hombros, y solía vestir con ropa oriental de color rojo. Viviann, en cambio, era pelirroja y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y vestía con ropas árabes.

Parecía una persona muy belicosa y era la que estaba amenazando al asesino.

-La policía está al caer, muchacho, y sólo dios sabe cómo estarás cuando vengan a buscarte. No sabemos qué pretendías colándote en nuestra casa con esa bolsa de plástico, pero desde luego...

Barrett interrumpió a la mujer apareciendo de la nada:-Disculpad, yo soy policía.-les dijo.-Y éste hombre es el asesino de...

El panadero le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara. No era bueno que las tías se enterasen de la identidad de aquél asesino.

Roxas, semi escondido, observó a sus tías angustiado.

Barrett ató al criminal. -Disculpad, no os llegó un paquete con las pertenencias de vuestro sobrino...?-preguntó con suavidad.

Viviann entró en el caserón y sacó un paquete pesado.

-Llévese esto. Roxann nunca lo había traído, así que será mejor que lo devuelva a la persona que le pertenecía.

-Echamos tanto de menos a nuestro pequeño...-suspiró Lily con congoja, y se metió dentro de la casa.

Barrett se despidió de Viviann y volvió al coche con el panadero y con el muerto que no estaba muerto.

Le entregó el paquete al panadero y volvieron a Radiant Garden.

-Tus tías son extrañas, jovencito....

Roxas no dijo nada en todo el viaje de vuelta. La policía había detenido al asesino por la muerte del joven y la muerte de la mujer de la agencia de viajes y las figuras de los monos habían sido devueltas a sus dueños legítimos.

Así pues, Barrett se había quedado sin recompensa.

O eso creía él.

Los dueños de las figuras le enviaron 500.000 gils en agradecimiento por recuperarlas.

No estaba nada mal.

Mientras, el panadero era feliz, pues tenía a su lado a su amor de la infancia, a su persona más preciada, y éste parecía en mucho corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Entre tanto, Naminé hacía imposibles por llamar la atención del pastelero.

No le hacía gracia alguna la intrusión en su vida de ese joven adorable y extraño, que tenía tanto parecido con el turista asesinado.

-Sabes que...?-dijo Roxas, mientras el pastelero y él tomaban una tarta. El pelirrojo le miró:-Soy muy feliz....

-Si?-preguntó el pastelero.

-Sí... porque aparte de mi padre...nadie me llamaba "Roxas"...todos me llamaban por mi otro nombre... es como si "Roxas" fuera una clave entre tu y yo....no crees?-dijo con inocencia.

Axel asintió. Digby les miró a ambos y gimoteó. Roxas le pasó un trocito de tarta y el pastelero lo acarició con el bastón en forma de mano.

Roxas pensó de nuevo en sus tías y en la nueva vida que comenzaría. Después miró al pastelero y sonrió con ternura.

----------

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Espero que os haya gustado =D **

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Digby tenía 1 año, 3 días y 25 segundos de vida cuando un tráiler pasó por encima suyo mientras jugaba a la pelota con su joven dueño.

Llevaba con él desde su nacimiento y eran grandes amigos. Por eso cuando murió, el joven no dudó en tocar a su querido amigo.  
Cuando el padre de Axel se lo llevó al internado, Digby se escapó de su nueva residencia canina y partió en busca de su dueño.

Ambos estaban muy contentos de reencontrarse, pero ambos también sabían el inconveniente de su "contrato". Nunca más podrían tocarse. Pero Digby adoraba al chico y era feliz, por eso no le importó su pequeño gran impedimento. Se conformaría con permanecer fiel a su amo para siempre.

Ahora Digby tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Roxas mientras éste discutía con el pastelero. El motivo: Axel se negaba a aceptar las peticiones de Barrett de hablar con los muertos.

-Dime....por qué me dejaste vivo?-le preguntó Roxas. Axel no supo que decir.

-Bueno...supongo que...fue puro...egoísmo....-murmuró Axel. Roxas lo miró parpadeando con inocencia.-Pensé....bueno....que no era justo que murieras....no sin verte antes una última vez....y después...bueno...no quería que murieras. Pensé que la vida sería...feliz, si tu estabas a mi lado.

Roxas sonrió ante la sincera declaración del pastelero. -Me alegra....que me hayas resucitado....si te digo la verdad...siempre he pensado en ti...

El pastelero se sonrojó.

En la pastelería, Naminé atendía a los clientes cuando un hombre con un maletín entró y le llamó la atención. Se sentó a su lado en una mesa:  
-Se considera usted afortunada, hermosa joven?-le preguntó, lisonjero. Naminé sonrió.

-Por favor...no le venda drogas a nuestros clientes... y márchese antes de que venga el dueño...-le dijo. El hombre sonrió y se marchó.

Barrett entró en la pastelería, sonriendo de forma extraña.

-Adivina qué, Axel.

El pastelero lo miró escéptico.-Dime....

-Han encontrado otro cadáver.

-Oh, vaya, que sorpresa-dijo Axel con ironía.

-En la funeraria.-acabó Barrett.

Axel lo miró tenso.-No....

-Los médicos dicen que ha sido un fallo cardíaco. Pero su hermano está convencido de que lo han...asesinado.-explicó el negro. Axel desvió la mirada.

Mientras, el hombre del maletín había regresado y se había encontrado con Roxas.

-Usted se considera una persona afortunada?-le preguntó. Roxas, ingenuo, le preguntó qué vendía.

Se sentaron en una mesa y el hombre abrió el maletín. Sacó una pequeña botellita de cristal lleno de un líquido transparente. -Esto es un potente ansiolítico terapéutico. Una medicina perfecta para la ansiedad. Funciona muy bien y últimamente está muy demandada...

Roxas miró la botellita con gran interés, y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Ya que no podía ir a ver a sus tías, seguiría cuidándolas como un ángel guardián.

-Me podría regalar alguna?-preguntó con inocencia, pero el hombre cerró el maletín.

-Lo siento, es un producto que está muy controlado. Pero tenemos muestras.

Roxas sonrió.

-Por qué me haces esto?-preguntó Axel. Barrett se sentó bien en el asiento.

-Bueno, digamos que el dueño de la funeraria era un hombre "malvado", que robaba a los muertos. Había reunido una gran suma de dinero en un gran botín. Su hermano está convencido que el asesino es alguien de algunas de las familias injuriadas. -cuando Barrett dijo aquello el pastelero suspiró, agobiado.

Mientras tanto Roxas estaba preparado una tarta y le había colocado parte del "ingrediente" secreto. Ya que no podía cuidar a sus tías haría que su vida fuera más dulce y tranquila, quizás así podrían llegar a recuperarse.

Metió la tarta en una caja y la dejó con las demás del reparto.

-Veamos, entonces que? Debo decirle al hermano que fue culpa mía? Que yo le maté?

-Nada más lejos!-dijo Barrett moviendo la mano.-Lo que vamos a hacer es preguntarle al muerto dónde escondió el botín.

El pastelero giró los ojos con resignación.

-Ey! Acaso hay un nuevo caso?-Roxas acababa de asomarse en el asiento de atrás, sobresaltando al pastelero.

-Cuanto llevas escuchando?-preguntó éste, alterado. Roxas le miró confundido.-Pues...nada, sólo he oído la última frase. -no entendía la alteración del pastelero. Era como si le ocultase algo, pues lo vio suspirar aliviado.

Barrett arqueó una ceja:-Acaso no le has contado nada?

Roxas lo miró:-Contarme el qué?

El pelirrojo no supo qué hacer. Se sintió atrapado en los inocentes ojos azules del joven.

Miró a Barrett:-Vale, acepto, me rindo, vamos a la funeraria.

Se levantó mientras Roxas lo seguía con la vista.

Naminé pensaba una y otra vez en qué hacer para agradar de una vez al pastelero. Cuando vio aquel pastel abandonado en la caja de repartos porque no formaba parte del recorrido, decidió ir ella misma a entregarlo. Seguro que así se ganaba el aprecio del pastelero.

La rubia atravesaría tres pueblos para entregar una tarta que no figuraba en la lista.

El pastelero le había comentado a Roxas que si después de un minuto no volvía a tocar a la persona resucitada, otra moría en su lugar, y resulta que aquello fue lo que le ocurrió al dueño de la funeraria. Entregó involuntariamente su vida para que Roxas pudiera volver de entre los muertos.

El rubio se quedó colapsado al oír aquello.

-Entonces.... estoy viviendo una vida que no me pertenece?

Axel intentó decirle que lo viera de otro modo, pero Barrett le dijo rotundamente:-Sí, el gordo cabrón ese murió para que tú siguieras vivito en la flor de tu vida, algo así, sí.

El pastelero vio la angustia en el rostro del joven e intentó decirle algo.

Cuando llegaron a la funeraria les atendió alguien que les dejó algo trastocados: El hombre era clavado al dueño. Pero no era él, si no su hermano gemelo.

Barrett le pidió al hermano que saliera de la habitación y Axel procedió.

Al tocar al gordo, lo primero que éste hizo fue mirar a Roxas.

-Vaya, el turista solitario.... -se giró-Anda, Barrett! Tu también has muerto?

-No.-Dijo éste- Dónde escondiste las pertenencias que robabas a los muertos?

Axel miraba el cronómetro.

-Por qué no se lo preguntáis a mi hermano? Él era el que lo hacía, haciéndose pasar por mí.

Roxas se fijó en un reloj de cadeneta que llevaba:-Eh, que bonito...mi padre tenía uno igual...-comentó.

-Bueno, digamos que era el tuyo, bueno...-balbuceó el gordo. Roxas frunció el entrecejo, le quitó el reloj y cerró la tapa del féretro de manera inconsciente.

-25 segundos!-exclamó Axel, intentando abrir la tapa de nuevo, pero ésta se había atascado.

-Oh, mierda...-Barrett salió de la sala a toda velocidad y se marchó, cogiendo el coche, yéndose bien lejos.

Justo cuando faltaban dos segundos Axel consiguió abrir la tapa y tocó al hombre.

Suspiró y miró a Roxas. El rubio contemplaba el reloj con melancolía. -Tenía que recuperarlo...Qué amables son mis tías... este reloj era de mi padre y luego me lo dieron a mi cuando él murió.

Se lo guardó con cariño y miró al pastelero. Éste sonrió con ternura y luego frunció el ceño.-Oh, vaya, Barrett....-suspiró.

Naminé acababa de llegar a Twilight Town y se acercó a la verja del gran caserón. El lugar le produjo escalofríos. Muy acobardada, cruzó la verja, dejó la tarta al lado de la puerta y picó al timbre. Al instante se puso a correr, pero la verja se había cerrado. Asustada, intentó abrirla. Oyó algo tras ella y vio a la mujer morena cogiendo la tarta y observando a la chica. -Has traído tú esta tarta? -Naminé sonrió nerviosa a la mujer.

Incomprensiblemente, se encontró sentada en el sillón del salón de la casa. Viviann había abierto la caja y se había sorprendido al ver que la tarta era de pera y llevaba queso gruyêre gratinado por encima.

-Quién nos la manda?-preguntó a Naminé mirándola fijamente con el único ojo que tenía. La rubia estaba nerviosa pero se hacía una ligera idea de quien era.

-The Pie Hole es propiedad de un antiguo amigo de Roxann, creo que eran vecinos cuando eran niños....-comentó.

Lily asintió:-Debe de ser el pequeño Axel...pobre, qué simpático era ese chico...

Viviann miró la tarta:-Era un petardo y un bala perdida.-comentó.

Naminé sonrió condescendiente.

-Debe de habernos mandado la tarta después de enterarse de lo ocurrido a Roxann....-comentó Lily con tristeza.

Viviann partió una porción de tarta y se la pasó a Lily. Después le pasó otro pedazo a Naminé:-Quédate un rato.-le dijo Lily.-Desde que Roxann murió no hemos recibido más visitas...-murmuró triste.

Naminé sonrió a las mujeres y probó un poco de la tarta. Al poco de comerla, Lily y Viviann irían olvidando sus penas lentamente.

En la pastelería, Axel pensaba en cómo se habría tomado Roxas el hecho de estar viviendo la vida del tipo de la funeraria. Se habían llevado todas las cartas de reclamación y amenaza y el pequeño las estudiaba minuciosamente.

Lo cierto era que hasta la fecha, el dueño de la funeraria había recibido más de 785 cartas de amenaza y protesta por los robos cometidos, y algunas eran amenazas muy fuertes.

Axel y Roxas consiguieron rebajar el número de sospechosos a 40.

Barrett entró por la puerta. Se quedó patidifuso al ver los montones de cartas.

Roxas se distraía mientras estudiaba las cartas, así su mente no se centraba en la mirada del pastelero. De vez en cuando no podía evitar sonreír.

Barrett le dijo al pastelero que si el hermano del dueño era tan cómplice como él, entonces también corría peligro. Así pues, debían ir a verle.

Axel le dijo que fuera de camino, pues ellos todavía estaban examinando a los sospechosos.

Al rato de que el negro se marchase, ambos se dirigieron hacia la contra tienda. Y fue cuando Axel comenzó a guardar las tartas en el congelador cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo no era normal. Al abrir Roxas uno de los congeladores, ambos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Allí se encontraba el cadáver del hermano del de la funeraria. Axel llamó a Barrett a toda velocidad y le dijo a trompicones lo que acababa de pasar.

-Maldita sea! Alguien te ha tendido una trampa! Hay que sacarlo de allí antes de que llegue la policía!

Pero las sirenas ya estaban sonando.

Barrett, que no estaba muy lejos, llegó a toda velocidad y les ayudó a cargar con el gran y fofo cuerpo hasta el coche. Una vez lejos de los policías Axel lo tocó:-Oiga, qué le ha ocurrido?

El hombre extrañado les explicó que un tipo con una espada había aparecido de la nada mientras comía, lo que izo que se atragantase.

Axel miró a Roxas y después a Barrett. Después miró el cronómetro:-Y donde esconde el botín?-preguntó Barrett a toda velocidad, pero quedaba un segundo y Axel tuvo que tocarlo. Miraron al muerto. -La familia Lancaster.-dijo Roxas, demostrando así una gran capacidad de deducción. Explicó que en una de las cartas que habían examinado aparecía el nombre de una espada muy antigua perteneciente a la familia Lancaster. Y al final de la carta, el firmante ponía: "Me muero de ganas de mataros."

Se dirigieron a la funeraria. Se acercaron a la puerta principal:-Está cerrada.-informó Axel. Roxas descubrió el pequeño ventanal que llevaba a un sótano. Decidieron que Axel bajaría el primero. Pero cuando Barrett fue a entrar se quedó atascado. Roxas lo miró riendo con dulzura:-Vaya, Winnie The Pooh se ha quedado encajado en la madriguera de Conejo, verdad?-sonrió-Eso le pasa por comer tanta miel, señor Pooh!

-Puede que tenga el cuerpo encajado pero la mano me llega a la pistola!-le avisó, enfadado.

Dentro, Axel intentaba tirar de Barrett, pero con tan mala suerte que tropezó y tocó algunos de los cadáveres que estaban en las camillas. Lentamente los fue tocando de nuevo pero vio uno que se levantaba. Lo tocó una vez y no ocurrió nada. Al tocarlo la segunda vez vio que no estaba muerto, y ese alguien le atacó con una espada. Axel lo esquivó y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba.

Roxas había hecho un puente a la cerradura de la puerta principal y corrió hacia el sótano donde se encontraba peleando el pastelero. En el momento en que vio que estaban cerca del trasero de Barrett gritó:-Corre Oso Pooh, mueve las piernas, corre, patea!!

Blasfemando contra él, Barrett comenzó a patear, golpeando al atacante, cosa que hizo que Axel consiguiera arrebatarle la espada. Éste le empujó antes de caer noqueado por otra patada, por lo que el pastelero, para no caer, se aferró a unas cortinas color granate que había allí, haciendo que cayeran sobre él.

Roxas vio entonces allí a su príncipe, con confundida sonrisa, extraña capa y espada en mano. No era perfecto, pero era su príncipe. Roxas le sonrió con ternura.

Y detrás de la cortina, había el tesoro.

Entre las tres, Lily, Viviann y Naminé, se habían comido la tarta homeopática entera. Con tranquilidad, habían estado hablando de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo habían hablado de Roxann. Naminé pensaba en que el joven había fingido su muerte por algún motivo y que el pastelero tenía constancia. Pensaba también en que era Roxann el que había preparado la tarta y que seguramente seguiría haciéndolo.

Entonces ella pensó en que les iría llevando las tartas a aquellas mujeres, así se iría enterando de cosas sobre el chico. Algo habría que pudiese desacreditarle frente al pastelero y que ella pudiera utilizarlo en su contra.

Roxas y el pastelero estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa. Digby se encontraba a los pies de Roxas. El chico parecía muy pensativo.

-Lo volvería a hacer.-dijo de repente el pastelero.

Roxas lo miró.-Qué?

-Quiero decir, el haberle matado....el haber elegido entre él y tú....Roxas, no me arrepiento de nada. Lo volvería a hacer. Lo habría hecho.

Roxas sonrió con tristeza.-Yo también...lo habría hecho....

Acarició la cabeza a Digby y se levantó. Se dirigió a Axel y a dos pasos del pastelero se detuvo.

-Buenas noches.....-dijo, y le lanzó un beso. Después, se dirigió hacia la habitación seguido de Digby.

Axel lo miró hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró y se tocó la mejilla.

Roxas le había preguntado por sus cicatrices. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

Se dirigió a la habitación, parándose en la puerta:-Buenas noches....

Después, se tumbó en el sofá.

Sentado en la cama, Roxas miró al hermoso perro.-Sabes una cosa, Digby? Yo tampoco me arrepiento...de estar viviendo la vida de otro....no me arrepiento de estar vivo...pero voy a hacer que mi vida sea lo más completa y feliz posible.-sonrió y Digby se puso a ladrar, contento. Roxas le hizo callar al momento, riendo por lo bajo. Al otro lado de la pared, estaría durmiendo el pastelero.

Se tumbó en la cama y suspiró. Al poco rato, se durmió. Digby se tumbó a su lado hecho un ovillo.

--------------

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

**Os ha gustado? :3**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 3!**


End file.
